Blue Eyes
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack meets Ianto in a club and things move very quickly for both men...EXPLICIT FROM THE START


**THIS IS AN AU JACK AND IANTO STORY. ****RATED M**** DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE M/M KISSING** OR **M/M SEX AND LOTS OF IT.**

**Blue Eyes**

I am by no means, the sharpest tool in the box, but when it comes to scoping out a fine male ass, I Am King.

My name's Jack Harkness. No live in lover [at the moment] Who loves life and a beautiful face. I live within my means, dress as I like and don't need to impress anyone. I like to go out on the weekends, seeing as I work hard all week. On one of my Friday nights out, I met the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life.

I was drinking in a gay bar called 'Motions', just outside of London's Leicester Square, when this guy walks in, unescorted, no less. All the guys in the room had their eyes on him, just followed him to the bar. Mine included, I might add. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black polo shirt. He was a knock-out! His jeans clung to an ass that was just begging to be touched. I set my sights on him. I was determined to have him in my bed by Sunday evening at the latest.

I watched as he ordered a beer and then turned, leaning back against the bar, hiding that cute ass. Scandalous! A guy approached him, but I could see by the look on Cuties face, that the guy stood no chance.

He deserved someone who could show him off, without trying. Treat him right, the way he ought to be.

I kept my distance, just watching. After the first guy failed to impress, others did the same as I did…just waited.

Almost half an hour later and two beers for the Cutie, I made my move. Walking up to him, I placed my empty bottle on the bar, turned to him and asked, "Can I buy you a beer?"

Light blue eyes looked at me, closed for a second and then looked away. Then I heard this voice I wasn't expecting say, "Budweiser, thanks."

I felt my cock twitch, his voice was that soft, yet manly, I knew he had to be mine.

I got the barman's attention. "Two Buds, when you're ready, thanks."

"Comin' right up."

"Wanna stand here or," I looked around. "there are plenty of places sit." I said, trying to keep my voice even and calm; which I was not.

Blue eyes scanner the bar. "Okay. We can sit, if you want."

Grabbing the beers, I led the way to a booth over near the side of the room. Blue

Eyes followed.

"I'm Jack, by the way," I told him, sitting down.

"Ianto." He slid in opposite me.

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

It was a little awkward at first. He was somewhat shy. Maybe 23-24 and so hot! He had me wet between the legs and gagging to have my mouth on and up that cute ass.

"Haven't seen you in here before."

'_Bad come on line' _I thought

"My first time. You?"

"I think I should have part shares in the place, I've been here that many times."

'_Your gonna scare him off!'_

"I only moved to this area a few weeks ago. Wasn't sure about this place, but a friend said it was okay."

I smiled. "It is. You'll get approached, but they won't hassle ya. You say no, they'll leave you alone."

He smiled back at me. "So I just saw."

"Nah, he wasn't your type."

"Really? What is my type?"

I didn't say anything, I just smiled.

"Are you 'my type'?"

"Wanna find out?"

He laughed.

"So, where does Ianto come from?"

"My parents are…were Welsh."

"Nice name."

Ianto flashed a brilliant smile at me. "Thanks, again."

"So, about your type…"

He rolled his eyes and that was the beginning of our friendship. We had a few more

beers, put the world to rights and then he left. Preferring to go home on his own, if I didn't mind. I did, but I could refuse him nothing. He'd already captured my heart.

Before he left, we did arrange to meet the following night, for dinner. He was meeting me at this great little Italian place called 'Mamma's' at 7.30pm.

As soon as I got back to my apartment that night, I stripped off and lay on the bed, taking hold of my throbbing cock. It twitched and pounded in my hand, just beggin' for attention. I closed my eyes and visualised Ianto's hand around it, fisting me. Running his thumb over my slit, covering it in oozing pre-cum. God, what a vision he was, too. Those blue eyes mesmerised, delighted and teased, and I loved it.

I arched my back, pushing up into his imaginary hand, pumping hard and fast, wanting to cum so bad, yet not wanting this vision to leave my mind. My hand stopped, as I bent my knees, opening my legs wide, so I could reach my puckered ass hole. Pushing in a finger, I probed for that sweet spot inside me, that drove me crazy. I moved my digit over the walnut shaped muscle, massaging it, until I inserted another finger and pushed in and out, fucking myself with my own fingers, while pumping my cock silly with my other hand. I bucked and pushed, all the while thinking of Ianto. God, I had to have him here! I couldn't go through this alone every time I thought about him. I'd be sorer than a whores cunt after a hard nights work. I had to get him into my bed and fast.

As I pumped harder and rode my fingers, my balls tightened against my body and I came so hard, my ears were ringing, after I came down from my high. My body was soaked in semen and sweat and I just laid there, unable to more. I didn't want to move. I wanted Ianto. Needed him, in fact. The sooner the better, cos just thinking about him, made my cock begin to twitch again.

Rolling off the bed, I went for a cold shower, but I wasn't sure that would even work. I'd never felt like this about another guy before. I'd love em and leave em; some sooner than others. I lived with a few. Loved a few, but this…_Shit!_

After my shower, I stood out on the balcony gettin' some air. My body still felt hot, even

after standing under a cold shower for ten minutes. The only thing that was going to cool my ardour, was to have Ianto in my arms, fucking me or me fucking him

senseless.

I sighed, banged my knuckles against the railing and went inside to try and sleep. It was going to be a long night.

I tossed and turn for almost two hours before sleep finally claimed me. But I dreamt about my Blue Eyes. His fingers combing through my hair. His mouth on mine. His tongue searching my mouth. If the dream was half as good in reality, I would be in heaven.

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my window. I covered my face and crawled out of bed. Going to the bathroom, I relieved myself and switched on the shower. Stepping in, I soaped myself quickly and washed it off, before getting out again. Going over to the wardrobe with a towel around my waist, I picked out a pair of slate grey Chinos and a light grey body hugging t shirt. I had some shopping to do and I wanted to look good. Not that I was going with the idea of hooking up with any piece of ass that presented itself to me. I just liked looking good.

Popping into Ronnie's Men's Apparel, I picked up some new boxer shorts and a couple of white t shirts; I looked good in white, it showed off my pecs and abs. Next was a shoe shop. I needed new trainers. Mine were comfortable, but old and rather dirty. They had to go. Two shops down, one to go. Jamie's was next. He sold the coolest clothes in town. I got a pair of black slacks, a lemon short sleeved shirt and a bottle of cologne. Everything bought and paid for, I headed back to my car and put the bags in the trunk. Getting in the car, I drove to McDonald's for lunch. Chicken with large fries and a chocolate milkshake. Delicious!

After lunch, I decided to go for a beer. Jake's was nearby, so I popped in. I nearly fell through the floor as I walked through the door. Ianto was sat at the bar. I walked up to him.

"Hey."

He turned. "Hey."

"Can I buy you a beer?"

Ianto laughed. "I think we did this last night."

I smiled. "Okay, buy me one, then."

Ianto turned to Jake. "Give my friend a cold Bud, please."

Jake waved a 'Hi' at me and went to get the beer.

"Do you live around here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Been doing a bit of shopping."

"Arh."

"Didn't expect to see you in here."

"Jake is the friend I was telling you about last night."

I looked at Jake. "Right."

"He's a friend of the family."

"Okay."

Ianto shook my head. "Not that kind of friend."

"Good to hear."

"You still think you're my type?"

I nodded confidently. "I do."

"Is your car close by?"

"A few blocks over."

"Wanna take me for a drive round. Show me the sights?"

'_Do I?'_

"My chariot waits you." I got up and walked towards the door, taking my beer with me.

Walking to the parking space where I'd left the car, I unlocked the drivers door and Ianto got into the passenger seat. I finished my beer, putting the bottle in the trash and getting in next to him. I closed the door, put the key in the ignition, backed out and drove off.

"So, where do you live?"

"An apartment on St Mary Street," he shrugged. "It isn't anything special, but it's clean, it's central and I like it." He looked around. "What about you?"

"Apartment over on the west side."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I could afford a garage for rent in that area, let alone an apartment."

I laughed. "I sorta inherited it." I elaborated. "A guy I used to look after, died and left it to me."

"Really?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. He looked at me quizzically.

"Honest," I put my hand on my heart. "He was 55 and died of aids. I offered to take care of him when he got ill," I looked ahead and sighed. "He was a great guy."

Turning left out of the city, I turned to look quickly at my Blue Eyes.

"Are there any brothers or sisters?"

"One sister, four years older than me. She doesn't approve of my life style. Not that I have one, right now."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are dead."

"Sorry."

"He died when I was 15."

"Did you live in Wales growing up?"

"Yeah, we moved from Newport after dad died. Lived on a council estate in Cardiff. Mom's a stenographer and a friend recommended her for a job here in the Court House. Worked there until she died a few years ago. I moved here about three weeks ago, looking for a job. Found an apartment," another shrug. "Here I am."

"Does your sister live nearby?" I looked at him, he just smiled. "Sorry, too many questions, huh?"

"No, it's okay. I really don't mind." He opened the window. "She's still in Cardiff. Got married young. Got a family of her own." He smiled. "Are you sizing me up, ready to move in for the kill?"

"If you wanna put it that way, yeah, I am."

"Honesty. I like that."

"Do I stand a chance?"

"I'll let you know after dinner tonight." Leaning over, he placed a hand on my knee. "But for now, don't give up trying."

That made me laugh.

Driving along, I stopped off at a small lay-by that had a pathway leading down to a park. I knew it was there, because I'd brought a few 'dates' down here at night. The grass made a soft bed and the night air was cool against the skin when we were both naked, fucking each other.

Locking the doors, going to the boot to retrieve a blanket that I knew was there.

Didn't want dirt and grass getting into places it shouldn't. That would make for a disastrous first fuck. _If _we fucked here. I led the way down to the park. It was almost deserted, even though it was a nice day.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a private architect. I design peoples houses."

Ianto looked surprised. "I'd never have guest."

"What did you have me down for? Grease monkey. Labourer?" I smiled "Croupier?"

"None of the above." He thought for a moment. "Mmm, definitely a tie wearer, but…" He shook my head. "Is it interesting?"

"It can be. Sometimes it's confusing, looking at designs that wouldn't work…couldn't work, in this day and age. Maybe in a coupla dozen years from now, maybe."

"And do you tell them that?"

"No, I'm diplomatic and I say…'Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do'. I go away, rework the plans and sell it to them. 9 times out of 10 they go for it."

"Do you keep the plans?"

"Yep."

"I'd like to look at a few, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

We stood there, with our feet in the water up to our ankles for almost half an hour, then we went back to a wall by the car and dried our feet off, before getting back into the car. It was almost 5pm by this time.

"You want me to drop you off near your place? You can get ready for tonight."

What I heard next nearly knocked me for six.

"Why don't we just head back to your place, cut out the dinner foreplay, so to

speak and you can fuck my brains out. I know you wanna."

You could have bowled me over with a feather, hearing that word coming from such kissable lips. Lips that I wanted round my cock.

Getting back into traffic, it took me half the time to get back to the city as it did getting to the beach. There was more incentive; Blue Eyes.

Driving down to my apartment block, the smile on my face was getting wider and wider and my cock was pushing against my jeans, The confinement was almost painful.

Ianto kept is eyes on the road ahead, and wrung his hands.

Was this really what he wanted or had I just pushed him into it?

"You're okay with this, right?"

"I suggested it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

He turned those eyes on me and I nearly came right there and then.

"I want you inside me," he looked away. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is," I swallowed hard. "I want you so bad, I can almost taste you."

"Then get us to your apartment and you will," he placed his hand on my knee again. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You won me the moment you asked if you could buy me a beer. So relax."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You liked what you saw?"

"I liked what I saw. Now get me to you apartment and fuck me into your mattress, before I take you right here in your car!"

Parking the car, we went inside. I was gonna kiss him stupid in the elevator, but Mrs. Bowman from number 18 joined us.

"Afternoon, Jack."

"Afternoon, Mrs B."

The elevator went up to the first floor and Mrs B. got out. The doors closed, but I decided to wait until we got into the apartment before I started something I might not be able to stop. Sex in an elevator is so cliché. Not to mention downright restrictive.

Stopping on the top floor of 3, we exited the elevator and walked to my door. I put the key in, opened it and stepped inside. Before I knew what hit me, I was grabbed, pushed back against the now closed door and kissed passionately. A tongue ran across my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth. How could I refuse? His tongue ran along my teeth, the roof of my mouth. Both our tongues were like swords, fighting for dominance. Who the fuck cared who won, it was cock hardening and erotic.

Moving us, still locked in the kiss, along the hallway, I pushed open the bedroom door with my ass, staggering back to fall on the bed. Ianto landed on top of me and I felt his hard cock against my own.

We broke the kiss and grinned at each other like mad fools.

"Guess we can take this a little slower, we got all night," he said, kissing the side of my neck.

"And tomorrow," I added, hopefully.

"You're pushing your luck," he said and then laughed. "Where's your bathroom, I need to pee."

I let him up. "Second on the left."

I watched as he disappeared out of the door. I was still laying there where he left me, when he got back. He was stark naked.

God, the sight of his erect cock got me off of that bed and out of my clothes in record time. All the while, he was watching me, a twinkle in those blue eyes. By the time I was naked, too, I swear I was blushing from head to foot as such close scrutiny.

I offered my hand and he took it, as I led him to the bed. I knelt on it, bringing him down with me. I wrapped my arms around him, my heart pounding so loud, I thought he could hear it. Blue eyes searched my face, a smile forming on those beautiful lips. I kissed him, gentle at first, then, pushing my tongue through those lips, I searched his mouth. My hands followed the curve of his waist, down over his hip to his thigh. My breath hitched as he moved against it. Ianto's hand cupped my face, tracing the line of my jaw. It was so sensual, I didn't want it to end, but I wanted him. Needed him…now.

Turning him in my arms so he was lying on his back, I repositioned myself so that I could take Ianto into my mouth. Taste this sweet man under me. My hand went to

fondle Ianto's swollen balls. He writhed under my expert manipulation. Letting go of his balls, I moved my hand to Ianto's back passage. He parted his legs eagerly and I put a finger at the entrance to his ass. I looked at him, saw the smile on his face and went back to sucking on his cock, while my finger worked it's way inside Ianto, fucking him.

"Mmm." Ianto hummed, as my digit hit that sweet spot inside him, making him squirm.

I moved my finger in and out, then added another. I felt him tense for a second, then relax. Ianto pushed up into my mouth. When I let him go, he moaned at the loss of contact. I rolled him over onto his stomach. Ianto was too far gone to stop now. He got onto his knees without me having to ask. I pushing the top half of his body forward so his cute ass was in the air. I smiled, positioning myself between his legs. I stroked my own throbbing cock, making sure that it was slick with my own pre-cum, before rolling on the condom. Slowly, I put my cock against Ianto's ass and put the head of it in, holding it there. Ianto moaned loudly, wanting more. I pushed a little deeper and he cried out.

"Jesus!"

Moving my hand around to the front, I grasped Ianto's cock and began to pump it slowly. As Ianto took up the rhythm with his hips, I pushed all the way in and held it

there. His body shivered under me, as I moved my hand and began to pump his cock, bringing him close to the edge.

I slowly began to move in and out of Ianto, making sure to rub against his prostate with every stroke. It felt so good, so fucking tight inside him. As Ianto pushed into my hand, so I pulled out of him, then back in until I was ball deep. Blue Eyes quickened his thrusting as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, God! Jack!"

A few more thrusts and he came in my hand, spilling his seed over us both. It was

magical. A second later, I came inside him, my body shuddering. Our bodies shook together. Our orgasm, orgasmic.

Ianto's knees buckled and I ended up resting my hands either side of his head to steady myself. We were both breathing hard, gasping for air in the aftermath of

fantastic sex. Straddling Ianto's waist, I gently turned him over and laid beside him. I took off the condom and threw it into the trash after knotting the end, and then took him into my arms.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"

Ianto shook his head.

I kissed his forehead. "Well, you are."

I smiled, then laid down again. I put my arm under Ianto's head so that he was lying on my shoulder. My other arm went to his thigh. Blue Eyes lifted his head and we kissed, slow and passionately. My cock twitched, but for now, we would sleep.

We fell asleep locked in each others arms.

When I woke next morning, the space next to me where Ianto was the night before, was empty. Pushing back the sheet, I jumped out of bed still naked, and headed for the living room. There, looking out of the window, dressed only in boxer shorts, was my Blue Eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself." I walked over to him, placing my arms around his waist. "I missed you."

"Sorry, I was awake, so I got up. Didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."

"Mmm, I did sleep well."

"Good sex will do that to you."

"Voice of experience?"

"God, no! I read it somewhere." He laughed.

"If you're hungry, there's a descent restaurant just around the corner. I'll spot you breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Going back into the bedroom, we got dressed and headed out to a restaurant across from his apartment. Once settled into a booth the waitress approached us.

"Morning. I'm Tracy. What can I get you? Can I get you coffee?"

"Please," I said.

"Milk for me, please."

She left.

"I…enjoyed last night," I told him.

"Me, too."

The waitress came back with our drinks and prepared to take our meal orders. Ianto went first.

"I'll have bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns and mushrooms, please."

'_Healthy appetite' _I thought.

"Make that two, please."

Tracy wrote it down and went away.

"Seeing as we didn't go out to dinner last night, can I take you tonight?"

"As long as I don't stay over. I need to get to work tomorrow."

"What do you do, by the way. I never asked yesterday, did I?"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't and I didn't say."

"Is it a secret?"

He huffed out a breath. "I'm a model."

"Figures, with that face and body."

"I don't tell too many people. They say _that_ and taking it up the ass is all I'm good for."

"I shouldn't let it worry you too much. They're probably closet gays, who want you."

Ianto laughed.

"That's better."

When our breakfasts arrived, he tucked it. I watched him as he ate; delicate mouthfuls, no wolfing it down, like me. As we ate, we talked about my designs. Had I built anything for movie stars. The answer was yes. Two in fact. But I didn't name drop.

After breakfast, we just sat and I had another coffee. Ianto listened to me talk and I watched him as he told me about the photo shoot he had on Tuesday.

"If you're not busy, maybe you'd like to drop by and watch. We could grab a beer after."

"Mmm, I'd like that."

'_Diary, put all my appointments on hold for Tuesday!'_

The more I looked at Blue Eyes, the deeper I was falling for him. I wondered what

he felt, if anything, for me.

"Do you want me to drop you back at your apartment after we've eaten?"

'_Please, say no'_

"I was hoping to look at some of your plans, if that's alright with you. I've nothing planned for today and I kinda like hanging out with you."

I smiled. "Hanging out!"

"Yeah, I know it sounds only just met, but…I don't have very many friends, apart from work." He shrugged. "I just thought it would be great just to chill out. You can take me for that meal tonight, then."

"Now who's pushin' it?" I said, laughing.

As we left the restaurant, I took Ianto's hand in mine. He looked at my hand and then at me, and smiled. It wasn't that strange in London to see men holding hands. In fact, if you went to certain parks, that I don't frequent, you can see a whole lot more! But here, in Cardiff…..

My friends have all said that I don't 'look' gay. Okay…I don't mince when I walk. I don't speak like a girl and I don't dress camp. They think that I'm the 'husband' of the relationship. That I'm the one giving it up the ass, not taking it. Well, they'd be wrong on one count…I do, take it up the ass and I fucking enjoy it, too. The pleasure a man can get from that walnut sized muscles is so…fucking amazing. God knew what he was doing when he put _that_ there. Then he felt sorry for women and gave them a clit. Well, he did make Adam before Eve.

Going to my car, I drove home to Cardiff Bay and dropped the bags in the bedroom, while Ianto went out on the balcony. I took a few of my drawings out of a box and placed them on the draughtsman's table I had in the corner of the room. They looked very professional, if I do say so myself. Ianto came in from outside and took a look through them. I could see by the different expressions on his face, that he was impressed.

"Impressive view. This is the building your apartments in," he said, turning to face me.

"Yep, it was one of my first commissions straight out of University."

"The guy who owned this apartment…was he…did he…"

"Yep, he owned the building."

"Is that why he left it to you, apart from looking after him, I mean?"

"Yeah, in a way, I guess it is. I'd known him a while. He went with this guy, who didn't tell him he was HIV positive. Ten years later, he's dying of AIDS."

"It's indiscriminate. Those who pass it on, some don't die, but they kill others."

"Yeah. That's how I felt about it. Greg was an okay guy. He'd give you his last smoke." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I can see this is hard for you."

"No, it's okay. I just wish he was still here, that's all."

Ianto changed the subject. "Do you have any commissions at the moment?"

"Yep, three, in fact. A bungalow in Penarth and a couple of Town Houses just around the corner in that large, vacant lot opposite the road leading to the Coal Exchange."

"You're not some secret millionaire, are you?"

"Hell, no! I have a bit put away, but I'm by no means rich."

"That's a relief." He frowned. "Not that you've got money put away. I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

"Phew! Do you actually work on your houses yourself?"

"Yes, I do. You insinuatin' I'm shurkin' my duties?" I laughed good humouredly. "Why don't I get us a drink. What'll it be?"

"Milk, if you have it." He smiled. "No, I was just wondering why you weren't on site, that's all."

"I have a Foreman who does a very good job and I get a few days off here and there, whenever I want." I walked out into the kitchen, poured him a milk and got a soda for myself. "There's a pool out back, if you fancy a swim. I have spare bathers."

"Sounds like a good idea."

After we finished our drinks, we got changed and went down to the pool. Mrs B. was there with her husband.

"Morning Mr B. Mrs B."

"Morning Jack. Still got that nice young man with you, I see," said Mrs B. knowing full well he was my latest 'squeeze' as she called it.

"Yeah, met him near the Mall. We had breakfast and then came back here to look at

some of my plans. You know, buildings."

"I see," said Mr B. unconvinced.

"Have you finished that one for that nice actor fellow?" asked Mr B.

"Yep, a coupla weeks ago. He moved in Friday I think. Cost him over a million to furnish it."

"More money than sense, if you ask me," said Mrs B.

"Now, now, dear. He earned it."

"Cock sucker. Never did like him."

I had to laugh. They knew I was gay and Mrs B. meant no disrespect to me.

"It's not what you know, it's who you fuck, to get along around here."

"Martha!"

"Oh, come on, Harry. You know that as well as I do. One day they're in a car wash, their arses hanging outta their jeans, the next day they're in a movie! I know how they got there, don't you worry."

Ianto looked at me and smiled.

"Mrs B. you're corrupting my sensitive mind."

"Hog wash, Jack."

We laid our towels out on beds and then dived into the pool. Ianto swam to the other end of the pool and back again. I watched him as he glided effortlessly through the water.

"Like a duck…" I called to him.

He saluted me and swam underwater right back to me.

"I love your neighbours, they're a hoot."

"You can't put anything across those two. They know everything that goes on around here."

"In the know."

"Definitely."

We got out of the pool and just lay in the sun until it rose over the top of the building. It was then time for an ice cold beer.

Going back up to my apartment, we got changed into shorts and sat out on the balcony, a beer in our hands.

"You look really hot sitting there," Ianto told me.

There I go again, blushing. What this man did to me was unbelievable.

"Wanna do something about it?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Walking over to me, he took the bottle out of my hand and led me inside. Ianto led me to a couch. As we sat, Ianto took off his shorts and boxers, throwing them on the floor. I watched his every movement. He fascinated me.

He took me in his arms, then Ianto stood me up, pulling down my shorts. Letting them pool around my ankles, he then pulling down my boxers, kissing my chest.

It had only been a day, yet I was totally in love with this man..

Once we were both naked, Ianto laid me back on the couch. He knelt beside me at first, still kissing my chest. Then he kissed his neck. His hands roamed my body, resting on my stomach, then lower to my now weeping cock.

I moaned with delight, as the hand moved to grasp me gently, covering itself in pre-cum. I smiled, I loved the way Ianto looked at me right now.

His lips went lower to kiss each nipple, taking them into his mouth. Nipping them gently, he toyed with the soft buds, bringing them erect. He went lower still, kissing my stomach, licking round my belly button. Lower still, to capture my cock, while his hand still roamed my body.

"Ianto," I whispered.

Parting my legs, Ianto knelt between them, placing my legs over his shoulders. He pushed one finger into my ass, making me squirm. After a few minutes, he added a second then a third, scissoring me, making me take a deep breath to control myself. Once I was well lubricated, Ianto smiled down at me. I tossed him a condom. I had plenty dotted around the apartment. You never know where the urge will catch you. Putting it on, he slowly he guided himself inside me. He moved slow, not wanting the act to end too fast. He wanted the experience to last more than just a few short minutes. So did I. Fuck, he was amazing!

Ianto quickened his pace, watching me as he moved to that spot, that place inside my body that screamed to be touched. He could feel I was close, so he slowed his pace down and moved his body so he was touching my prostate with every beautiful stroke

of his cock. I moaned with pleasure, saying Ianto's name.

Then we both came, it was like an explosion of heat and passion.

We lay in each others arms for a while, catching our breath, before Ianto turned

those blue eyes on me. I almost came again.

"Let's go shower and then you can take me for a walk."

"A walk it is."

Getting off the bed, we sauntered into the bathroom and showered, washing each other. It was sensual but not sexual.

Half an hour later, we were walking along Tottenham Court Road, chatting, laughing, enjoying the sunshine and lost in our own company.

That was a big mistake.

I didn't see the car as it pulled along side of us. Or the gun that protruded out of the window. But I did hear the gunshot…loud, ear piercing, deadly.

As I watched the car pull away, I thought I must have been mistaken. I was okay. It was just a car back firing. Then I turned to Ianto. He wasn't there. I looked back and down…he was lying in a pool of blood on the pavement five yards away from me. I was by his side in a second, holding his head in my lap.

People had begun to gather round us as I shouted, "Call an ambulance!"

I tried to sooth my lover. Caressed his face, smiled down at him, telling him it was gonna be okay. I didn't know that. Not then.

The ambulance arrived and I was pushed back so they could work on him. The bullet had hit him in the side, about two inches below his armpit. Once they got the blood stopped, they put him on a gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

"Can I ride with him?" I asked. "He's my partner."

The paramedic nodded.

I scrambled into the back, sitting and holding his hand. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We'll know more once he's been looked at," came the reply. "Looks like the bullet may have hit his right kidney."

'_Shit! But he's got two, right. We all have. A body can survive on one. If the other is working perfectly, yes'_

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever, yet is was probably no more than

five or six minutes. It just seemed longer. Taking the gurney inside, he was wheeled through to a cubical. I was made to stay outside. The nurse at the reception desk offered me a clipboard. Right, like I could fill in his personal details. What would I write;

_Ianto Jones. Maybe 23 or 24. Cute ass. Great in the sack. Beautiful Blue Eyes. I think I'm fallin' for him…_

That would look great on the form.

So all I told them was his name and that he lived somewhere on Olive Street. Some help, is no help. I felt impotent.

After they had cut away his clothes and cleaned the wound, a doctor entered the cubical. Five minutes later he came out again. I approached him.

"How is he, doc?"

"Are you a relative?"

"His partner."

He just nodded. "The bullet is lodged in his right kidney. He's being taken straight to theatre. The kidney will have to come out, I'm afraid." Then he was gone.

I stood there, for probably five minutes. People were milling around me, but I couldn't see or hear them. All I could think about was Ianto.

How had he gotten into my heart so fast? Two days ago, I was happy go luck. Now I was passed lusting over this guy I knew next to nothing about. God works in mysterious ways, that's for sure.

It was almost 4 hours later, when Ianto was wheeled into ICU, but I wasn't allowed to see him. The doctor came out to see me, though.

"The surgery went well. We removed his right kidney. His left one is functioning well, so I don't foresee any problems. Will keep him in ICU overnight and look at him again in the morning. I suggest you go home and get some rest. Come back about 10am tomorrow." He patted my arm and left.

I sighed, took one more look at the ICU room and left the hospital. But I didn't go home. I went to Jake's.

Entering the bar, I went straight up to Jake.

"Hi, you alone?"

"Yeah, er…Ianto was shot earlier. He's in the hospital."

Jake dropped the cloth he'd been wiping the top of the bar over with and looked at me, open mouthed. "Is he hurt bad?"

"They had to remove his right kidney."

"Shit!"

"I couldn't tell them much." I shrugged. "His sister ought to know."

Jake looked stunned. He shook himself out of it. "Yeah, right. I'll get you her address."

'_Address!'_

"I was thinkin' more, phone number."

"You can't tell her this over the phone!"

He was right, of course.

I took the piece of paper he handed me and left.

Ianto's sister lived outside of Cardiff. I drove there and parked on the curb. Walking up to the modest house, I paused a few minutes before knocking.

A handsome woman in her early thirties opened the door.

"Rhiannon?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jack Harkness….I'm a friend of Ianto's."

Before I could say any more, she held her hand out to me.

"Where are my manners. Please, to come in." She stepped aside.

I entered the house and followed her into the living room.

"Can I offer youa something to drink? I'm afraida Ianto isn't here. I not expecting to see him until the weekend actually." Her smiled turned to a frown. "Is he alright?"

"He was shot in a drive by this afternoon. He underwent surgery to remove a kidney." I swallowed hard, it just came spilling out. "But he's okay," I added.

"Shot! Who…I no understand!"

"Neither do I. We were just walking along the street. This car pulls up. I thought it backfired. Ianto was lying on the ground…bleeding."

"I have to go to my brother," she went out into the hall for her coat.

I took hold of her arm. She pulled away.

"They won't let you in…not until tomorrow. I was told to go back at 10am."

"I don't understand! Who would want to shoot Ianto?"

I didn't know, but I sure as hell was gonna find out.

Rhiannon sat down and started to wring her hands. I thought how much like her Ianto looked. Dark hair, pale complexion. But I bet he had his father's eyes. Beautiful and blue.

I got up to leave. "Shall I drop by about 9.30am tomorrow morning and drive you to the hospital?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you."

I reached the front door.

"Ianto called me last night, when he got home. He told me he met this nice man, called Jack. He sounded really happy," she admitted. "And I was happy for him." She joined me by the door. "It hasn't been easy for Ianto, growing up gay. I sort of shunned him, I suppose." She shrugged. "What do I know? I love him, I do. Ianto is special."

"Yes, he is."

She smiled. "I can see you care for him."

I nodded. "Yes, very much."

"Don't break his heart, Jack. I just want him to be happy…I always have."

"Never happen." I looked at my feet, then back at her. "I..I think I'm in love with Ianto."

"I think my brother feels the same way about you." She smiled.

"He's incredible!" Opening the door, I walked outside. "I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." Then I left.

Going back to my apartment I tried to figure out if it was just a random drive by. A homophobic drive by, or Ianto was the actual intended victim, and if he was, why?

As I lay on my bed, thinking about Ianto, the feelings I had that first night I met him, were no longer there. Yes, I loved him, but right now, wanking myself off imagining it was him, was the furthest thing from my mind. I wanted the real thing or right now, nothing at all.

I fell asleep around 3am, and woke again at 6.30am. I got up, showered and headed

out to the restaurant for breakfast. Tracy was my server again. I ordered scrambled eggs and hash browns, with plenty of strong, black coffee.

"Your friend not with you today?" she asked, innocently.

"Er, no. I'm seeing him later."

I finished my breakfast and drank another three cups of coffee, before heading out. I knew Jake's would be open by the time I finished eating; they did breakfast there, too. I just preferred this restaurant.

Jake smiled half heartedly, as I walked through the door. Sitting at the bar, I ordered another coffee. I'd be climbing the walls later, but right now, I needed it to keep me calm.

"How did Ianto's sister take the news?"

"Much better than I expected. I'm picking her up later and we're goin' to the hospital together."

"She's a nice lady."

I sat down. "How do you know the family?"

"My mom met her when she visited the Cardiff Court House. They were a stenographer down and she went there for just over a month. When Ianto's dad died, the family didn't want to stay in Newport, so my mom said why don't they move. So, they did. It was cheaper in Newport but the daughter stayed where she was. They got a smaller house and that was it."

"Does your sister still work there?"

"Sadly, no. She had a stroke six years ago." He looked away then asked, "Do you think it was just a random shooting?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. You can make book on that."

I drank my coffee and went back out to my car. It was only 9am, but I made my way to Ianto's mom's house. I didn't know where else to go. As I parked the car, I saw the curtain move in the front and seconds later, the door opened.

"I hope you don't mind," I said, stepping inside. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Rhiannon smiled. "You look tired."

"I had about three hours sleep, I think."

She put a hand on my arm. "He's in God's hands now."

"I'd much rather he were in mine," I said and then looked at her. "Sorry."

"I understand, you love Ianto."

"He had a photo shot Tuesday."

"Arh, yes. I have a phone number someawhere." Getting up, Rhiannon moved towards the book case. "Here it is. We should call them."

"Yes, we should. I guess they'll have to get someone else."

"We go to the hospital after?"

"Yes, we go now. I'll call this number from the car." I looked at my watch. "I don't think they'll let us see Ianto, but it's better than staying here."

Grabbing her coat, I escorted her out to my car. Then the funniest thing happened…I thought I saw the car that passed us when Ianto was shot. I didn't think I'd seen it, but there it was, turning the corner ahead of us. I didn't say anything to Rhiannon.

The drive to the hospital was made in silence. I guess we were both wondering what we'd find when we got there. I dialled the number for the Model Agency and explained about Ianto. They were shocked, but understanding. Then my thoughts went back to Ianto. Would he be plugged into machines? A tube stuck down his throat, breathing for him? I really didn't want to see him like that.

Going straight to the ICU, I went to the nurse station, to let them know we were there.

Moving to the window, I looked in. They'd moved Ianto, so I couldn't see him. Or at least, I hoped they'd moved him.

The doctor I saw the day before came walking towards us and I introduced Ianto's sister to him.

"I'm pleased to say your brother is doing very well. I think we'll be able to move him to a room within the half hour or so. You'll be able to sit with him then."

"Thanks."

Then he went into the ICU.

I turned to Rhiannon. "Let's go grab a drink."

She looked at me, then into the ICU. "Okay."

We went to the hospital canteen. I got us a coffee. I was gonna pay tonight…no sleep again, due to coffee overload as well as worrying about Ianto.

Sitting there, I could see the car park outside. That car was there again; no coincidence this time. I wanted to run outside and see who it was, but I didn't want to spook Rhiannon more than she already was. There was someone sitting in the front seat, that was clear enough, but not their face.

I must have lost track of time, cos when I next looked at my watch it was almost 10.06am. Getting up, I took Rhiannon by the arm and led her back to the nurses station.

"Has Ianto Jones been moved to a room from ICU yet, please?" I asked, my heart pounding outta my chest with every beat.

The nurse checked her clipboard. "Yes, about ten minutes ago. He's in Room 7, second floor to you left."

I thanked her and we went to the first elevator, got in and went to the second floor. Moving to the left, we easily found his room. Knocking on the door, we entered.

When I saw Ianto lying there, it took my breath away.

His skin looked deathly white against the stark, white sheet. The bandage on the right side of his chest and down under his arm making his flesh look even paler. I heard Rhiannon hitch a breath, before taking his hand in hers and kissing it.

"Ianto, it's Rhiannon. Ianto?"

His eyes flickered open, focusing on his sister, then on me. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes, but I was determined not to let him see me cry, cos I knew he would, too.

Moving to the other side of the bed, I gently lifted his hand, careful not to touch the drip in the back of his hand. His fingers curled around my hand, feeling a little cold but oh so welcoming.

He managed, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

I was dying to ask him if he knew of anyone who might want to hurt him, but that was for when he was better and outta here.

Ianto turned his head to look at his sister. "Rhiannon."

She had tears running down her face.

"I'm…okay. Don't cry."

"Who would do this to you?"

Ianto closed his eyes, then looked at the ceiling, that was when I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach…he knew.

"Is there anything I can get you from the shop? Newspaper? Magazines?" I asked.

"I could use a book to read. Rhiannon knows what I like."

"I'll go and get you one." With a smile, she went out the door.

Ianto turned his head to cast Blue Eyes in my direction. "You weren't hurt?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Thank God!"

I just had to know. "You know who shot you, don't you?"

He slowly nodded.

"Why?"

"I was seeing this guy; he owns a night club. I ended it a few weeks ago. He was getting too possessive. He called me after I left the bar, the night I met you. Said if he couldn't have me, no one would."

"But, he didn't see us together that night, did he? You went home alone."

"I can't be sure, but I think Jake told him. Jake gets cheap booze from one of Rhys's wholesalers. His mom's nice, but if there was a way to turn an easy buck, Jake'll be there."

"This Rhys, does he drive a silver grey BMW?"

"Yes."

I moved to the window, but the car had gone. "He was at your mom's house earlier, and outside the hospital as we sat in the canteen."

"He's not going to stop until I'm dead, Jack!"

"Oh, he won't get the chance to hurt you again, Blue Eyes, I'll make sure of that. I'll be dropping by to see Jake, too."

"Please, be careful. I don't wanna loose you," he closed his eyes and a tear slipped from the corner of his left eye. "I love you."

I leaned in, placing my lips on his, whispering against them, "I love you, too."

"Please, don't go near Rhys…he'll hurt you."

"We'll go to the police. Get him arrested."

"We can't prove it. It's…hearsay."

"I am not gonna stand by and let him hurt you or even kill you, I just won't!" I raised my voice, making him jump. "I'm sorry. I…"

His other arm went around my neck, running his finger through my hair. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Loving me."

"How could I not."

It wasn't a question.

"Be careful with Jake. He'll go to Rhys."

I smiled. "After I've done with him, he won't."

"Don't get yourself arrested!"

"I'm not gonna kill him!"

Ianto grimaced.

"Are you in pain?"

He nodded.

"I'll call for the nurse."

"No!"

I looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't want to be all drugged up."

"And I don't want you lying there in pain, either."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Our lips met and I felt a whole lot better. As we parted, Rhiannon came back into the room carrying two books. She put them on the night stand and I looked at them.

"I didn't take you for a crime reader." I smiled.

"I love anything by Patricia Cornwall or Kathy Reich. Murder, mystery."

"Mmm."

"I suppose you don't read fiction."

"As a mater of fact, I do. Stephen King. John Gresham. James Patterson." I grinned. "I'll show you my book collection when you're up and around."

He smiled, eyes flashing. "I'll keep you to that."

The nurse appeared at the foot of the bed. "The doctor will be in shortly. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'll be back later, kiddo."

Rhiannon smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, Ianto." She turned to me. "I'll get a cab home, thank you."

I kissed his forehead. "I'll bring you some fruit tomorrow."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "No bananas!"

I frowned. "Spoil sport!" I waved as I went out the door. "See you later, Blue Eyes."

I walked passed the nurses station after I exited the elevator, walking towards the security office. There were two men in uniform inside.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness. The guy in Room 7 was shot in a drive by. I believe the person responsible may try again." I put my hand in my back pocket, taking out my wallet. "I'd appreciate it, if you guys kept an eye on him 24/7." I took out a wad of notes, handing them to the big guy. "This is for your time." I closed my wallet, putting it away. "He makes it outta here in one piece, there's more where that came form."

The big guy counted the money, giving half to his partner.

"You can count on us."

"I'm sure I can." With that, I left the hospital.

Once inside my car, I looked around the parking lot. I couldn't see the silver BMW. I couldn't see Rhiannon either, but a cab was just leaving from the front entrance. Going passed, I saw her in the back.

Right, next stop, Jake's.

I walked straight up to the bar, ordered a Bud and waited for Jake to bring the bottle to me.

"Just been talkin' to Ianto about Rhys."

Jake put the bottle down on the bar and stepped back.

"Seems he, Rhys that is, can't take the hint. Ianto doesn't want to be with him anymore. Seems someone told this Rhys, that Ianto was seein' someone else. I bet that pissed Rhys off, eh?"

Jake didn't say anything.

I looked around the bar. "Funny thing, alcohol, it catches fire. Did you know that?"

Still no response from Jake.

"I wouldn't want them to find you in the ashes of your own bar."

Jake swallowed hard.

"If Rhys asks you anything about Ianto, tell him you don't know, okay?"

Jake looked around nervously.

"Okay?" I repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

"If anything else happens to him, you are both dead and that's a promise." I smiled.

"Rhys leans on you, you send him to me, got it?"

"Yeah, okay."

I downed half of my beer, slammed the bottle down on the counter, and walked out. As I got to the door, I turned, cocked my fingers like a gun and pointed then at Jake. I swear he was shittin' himself.

I must admit, so was I. I'm no macho , hero type by any means. But you hurt someone I love, beware!

Once back at my apartment, I went straight to the book shelf and looked through them. I found what I was looking for. Post Mortem, by Patricia Cornwall. Sitting down, I began to read.

The sun was going down when I finally got up and put the light on. I was almost halfway through the book. It was good. I know why Ianto liked her books. I'd be buying a few more, that's for sure.

At 10.30pm, I poured myself a stiff whisky and went into the bedroom, taking the bottle with me, by 11.35pm, I was half drunk and fell asleep in my clothes on top of the bed. I woke up at 2.15am, cold. Keeping my clothes on, I got under the duvet, sleeping until almost 9am.

By 10.15am, I was at the local super mart, buying grapes and ye, bananas. Then I went to the hospital. On entering through the main door, I spied one of the security guys, who saluted me. I waved back.

Once outside Room 7, I blew into my hand and put it to my nose. Yep, I could smell the alcohol on my breath. Ianto wasn't going to be pleased. I entered the room, a smile on my face. It was gone, as I saw a man standing by Blue Eyes' bed.

"Jack!"

Did he look just the tiniest bit surprised, no shocked to see me?

I half smiled, putting the bag of fruit on top of the night stand. "I said I'd be back this morning."

With a half smile, he turned to the man beside the bed. "Jack, this is Father Patrick. He's our Priest."

I relaxed a little, just a little. "Father."

"Jack."

"Rhiannon called him yesterday. Asked him to drop by and see me."

I frowned.

"It's Sunday. Rhiannon goes to Mass."

"Don't worry," said Father Patrick. "I've know Ianto since he was 15. He's still one of God's flock, as are you."

"I'm afraid I'm not religious, Father."

"You don't have to be, my son."

Ianto smiled at me. "Did you speak with Jake?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's okay."

'_He's not dead, yet'_

"I'll be sure to let your sister know that you're a lot better today. She was worried."

"Thank you, Father."

"Well, I better be on my way. I have other people to visit." He turned to me. "Take care of Ianto. He needs a strong hand to guide him."

'_A strong hand indeed. Hypocrite!'_

Ianto held out his hand. "Thank you for coming, Father."

Father Patrick took his hand. "I'll come again before you leave."

Ianto nodded.

"Jack."

"Father."

Then he left.

"I'll be using my strong hand when your better," I kidded.

Ianto frowned, then looked at the bag. "Did you bring me fruit?"

"Yep, grapes and bananas."

A smile spread across his beautiful face. "I can't wait to get out of here. Bananas indeed!"

"Yeah? I'm afraid we won't be doin' anything strenuous until you're all healed.

"Now who's the spoil sport?"

We both laughed.

I stayed with Ianto until the doctor came to check him out, then went to the bungalow I had designed. For the whole drive over there, I was scoping out silver BMW's. Most I saw were driven by women. What does that tell you?

Once I got to my destination, I opened the trunk, took out a hard hat and yellow vest and put them on; now I was the architect.

Work was going well and the owners were pleased with what they saw. It was beginning to look like the plans and in a few short weeks would be completed.

Checking things out, I stayed at the site through lunch - there was a catering truck on site - leaving early afternoon, then I drove home.

Once inside, I got a cold beer from the fridge and turned on the TV. I jerked my head up at the latest headlines.

'_Bar owner found shot dead'_

Turning up the sound, I sat and watched.

'_34 years old Jake Matthews was found shot dead this morning, when a woman who cleans for the owner, found him shot to death, behind the bar. Police say it happened between midnight and 2am this morning. There are no clues as to why he was shot, but police say it's not drug related… No money seems to have been taken or _

_stock'_

I'd heard enough. Rhys was behind this.

I turned off the TV and headed for the hospital. Halfway there, I changed direction, heading for the Court House Downtown. Going inside, I asked a court official if Rhiannon was working in one of the court rooms, just like her mother before her. She was. I took a deep breath, walked out and drove to the hospital.

As I parked, I made sure to check out all the cars. No silver BMW's. That was a relief. I felt sure Rhys would be after Ianto next.

Wrong.

A shot rang out and everyone ducked, including me. I looked over to where the shot came from; a dark blue chevvie over by a clump of bushes.

'_Jake's'_ I thought, backing up towards the main door.

The police were on the scene within five minutes, but I was up with Ianto by then.

As I entered his room, Ianto looked like he was sleeping. Then his eyes opened.

"What's going on outside?"

"Jake's dead. His body was found at his bar this morning. I think Rhys had something to do with it."

Ianto looked shocked. "He was killed because of me!"

I put my arms around him, trying not to hurt him. "No, not because of you. Rhys has the problem, it's not your fault."

"But if I'd stay with him…"

"We wouldn't have met," I finished.

He smiled, almost sadly. "No we wouldn't have and that would've been even worse."

I kissed the top of his head.

"I cancelled your photo shoot for tomorrow. They said they'd keep it open for another coupla weeks."

"Thanks," he snuggled closer. "It was just for a CD cover, but it's work all the same."

"I'll be there to watch you."

"Thanks," he sighed. "I never want to spend another night out of your arms.

I frowned into his hair. "Are you being discharged? Isn't it a bit soon?"

"I asked the doctor. As long as I stay in bed and get an out patients appointment in a coupla days, he said it would be okay."

The wonder of modern medicine.

"So, what time can I take you back to your place?"

Ianto tensed in my arms. "My place?"

"I didn't want to jump ahead of myself and say my place. I mean, we haven't talked about it yet."

"Then let's talk about it, Jack. I want to be with you. I've never been so sure of anything before."

"You know I love you, right?"

Ianto nodded.

"I want what's best for you. For both of us."

He moved his head so we were looking at each other.

"I want to be with you, Jack, until the day I die. I want us to grow old together."

"Believe me, Blue Eyes, I want the same." I smiled. "Wanna move in with me? I can get a few of my guys to pack up your things and bring them over tomorrow."

He smiled like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "Yes!"

"Give me five minutes to arrange it. I'll be right back."

The shooting forgotten, I went outside to make the call. Two of my crew; John and Tony were after a few extra hours. A day should do it.

"John, Jack, yeah. I've got a job for you and Tony."

"_Great!"_

"Should take a day."

"_Okay."_

"Ianto's movin' in with me. I need you to go over to his place, pack everything up and bring it over to my apartment. I think it cam furnished, so It's just clothes and personal shit."

As I said, my guys don't reckon I look gay. They all knew about Ianto. I just can't keep a good thing to myself.

"_Got it."_

"Call Saturday next double time, for helpin' out."

"_Thanks, Jack. It'll come in handy." _

"Drop by after work this evening and I'll give you the address and keys."

"_Gotcha."_

Then I put the phone down.

Looking around, I saw two police officers over by where the shot came from. The big security guy was there, too. He saw me and nodded. I smiled back. It didn't look as if he'd told them about Ianto being shot and this having something to do with it.

Going back inside, I bumped into the doctor who was treating Ianto.

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you. He's doing really well."

"He's young and healthy. He'll make a speedy recovery."

We shook hands, then I went back up to be with Ianto. The other security guy was on my tail. We both stood outside Room 7, listening to the conversation inside.

"…it can't be like it was. You killed Jake, for Christ sake! How could you think I'd go back to you after that!"

"He made me!"

"Bullshit! Just get out! I don't want you here."

"I want you back, Ianto. I'll try and change, I promise. Just give me another chance. Please. I still love you."

Ianto laughed. "It isn't love, Rhys. You manipulate and corrupt. That isn't love."

I walked into the room, as the Security guy called for his partner.

"Rhys I presume?"

Ianto looked at me, shocked, then nodded.

Rhys was perhaps 29, stocky build, dirty blonde hair. Maybe 6'0".

"You just took a pot shot at me!"

"Yeah, and I missed! I won't next time!"

"Jesus, Rhys, are you outta your mind? Why?" asked Ianto.

"Because he's fuckin' you and I'm not! Is that a good enough reason? It is for me." He sneered at me.

"Get out, before I call for security," said Blue Eyes. "Get. Out!"

Rhys went to leave, turning to me. "You better watch your back."

"You're not so tough. I don't scare easily."

"Well maybe you outta."

As Rhys walked outside, the security guy was waiting for him. He'd heard almost everything, like me.

"Come along with me please, sir. I think the police would like a word with you."

Rhys tried to run, but for a big guy, the security man sure was fast. Grabbing Rhys by the scruff of the neck, he called for back up again. Within a few minutes, the other security guy and the two police officers were escorting Rhys off the property.

I looked at Ianto, his eyes were tear filled.

"It's okay now. They'll lock him up and throw away the key."

"I'm glad…you came back when you did."

I smiled. "Yeah, me, too." I changed the subject, perching on the edge of the bed. "Your things should be at my apartment sometime tomorrow afternoon." I rubbed his arm, comforting him.

"Thank you."

"Let's see about gettin' you there, shall we."

"I can't wait."

The nurse arrived twenty five minutes later with the discharge papers for Fabian to sign. Once he did that, he got dressed and we were outta there.

By 5.30pm, we were both back at my apartment. I'd settled Ianto in bed and made us something to eat. I can cook, when I put my mind to it. By 7.15pm he was fast asleep, having taken some pain killers the nurse gave me for him.

The next day, it took all of my willpower to keep him in bed. He protested, but I got my way.

"You stay in bed, like you've been told to do, or I'll take you straight back to the hospital."

He pouted a bit. Made me feel like a heel, but he stayed put.

It took four days before he was up and about. Our first stop was out patients for a check up. They said he was doing fine and his left kidney was coping well. That was a relief. He was allows out of bed, but to keep taking the pain killers for another few days.

The following week, I went along to watch the photo shoot that was delayed. He looked great; skin tight jeans, wet t shirt. It was for some rock chicks CD cover. He looked gorgeous!

By the following week, we were almost back to normal with our sex life. Not too much, just foreplay mostly.

We were sitting on the couch, I put my arms around Ianto's waist, drawing him close to my chest. I could feel his heart beating in time with mine. He looked into my eyes and I could feel my cock twitching.

God, those eyes!

I felt his hand go to my belt, undoing it, then the button on my jeans. The zipper made a noise as it broke the silence in the room. A hand went inside, rubbing against the cotton of my boxers. I pushed into his hand, closing my eyes. He withdrew his hand and I opened my eyes, seeing him smiling. The hand went back, inside my boxers this time, capturing my cock, stroking it. I loved the way he touched me, like velvet.

"This is just for you," he whispered against my ear, as he nibbled my earlobe.

Taking his hand out again, he pushed my jeans and boxers down over my hips and my cock strung free. It was already weeping pre-cum, begging to be touched. Running his tongue over my top lip, Ianto began to stroke me, slow at first and then faster, in time with his tongue that was now inside my mouth. With his hand and tongue exploring me, I lost myself in him. I ran my fingers through his hair. Ran a hand over his back, down to squeeze his ass.

_This was just for me _

His lips moved to that sensitive spot below my ear and I moaned against his ear. His hand slowed down, then moved faster. He almost had me climbing the walls. I wanted this to last , but I knew it wouldn't. Just a few minutes later, I felt my balls tighten as my orgasm approached. I put both hands on his ass, caressing it. Then I came, hot, hard, happy. He kissed me, pulling back to smile at me, before removing his hand and licking my cum from his fingers.

We went to bed early that night, but we just held each other. It felt so good to hold him again and not be frightened of hurting him. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Ianto woke a few hours later, I was curled against him. Ianto kissed the top of

my head and I stirred slightly, moving my hand to rest on his right nipple. I pinched his nipple gently, then rolled it between my finger and thumb, loving the feel of it.

Ianto quickly turned me onto my back and looked down at me. Kissing me on the lips, he traced his hand down over my chest and stomach. I arched my back. Ianto's hand went lower.

I rested my hand over Ianto's, preventing him from going lower still.

"I….want to love _you_."

Ianto smiled and leaned back on the bed, allowing me to move over him.

There was pure love in the younger man's eyes, as I looked into them.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss and I moved my hand to Ianto's cock. I removed my lips from his and traced wet kisses from his neck to his stomach. Raising my head, I

watched Ianto's face. No pain. Pure delight. I couldn't help but smile.

I stroked the area around Ianto's tangle of pubic hair, kissing each thigh. Licking up and down, making him push against my mouth, wanting more. He moaned, moving his ass on the sheet. Taking the hint, I touched the tip of Ianto's cock with my tongue. Opening my mouth further, I took the head of Ianto's cock into my mouth, licking at the pre-cum eagerly. I loved the taste of him; salt, sweat and semen, all mixed together. Intoxicating. Egging me on.

Ianto moaned, speaking my name.

Moving my hand to caress his swollen balls, I nipped at the side of his sac, teasing him. He was loving it.

He called louder. "Jack!"

I smiled at my ability to work Ianto into a frenzy. Going back to his cock, I took it into my mouth, into my throat, holding it there for a second, getting used to it's length. Then I hummed around it, the vibration sending pleasure through us both. Pulling back up, I swirled my tongue around the head, tasting more pre-cum. My hand continued to caress Ianto's balls as my mouth slid up and down the length of his cock, enjoying its salty taste.

"Mmm." Ianto moaned, placing his hand gently on my head, combing through my hair, caressing my neck.

I continued to suck up and down Ianto's throbbing dick, tightening my hand

around his balls. Letting Ianto's cock slip from my mouth, I lifted my head to look at him. "I want to be inside you."

I prepared myself, rolling the condom over my erection.

Ianto smiled and let me lift his legs over my shoulders. I was fully aroused. Ianto watched eagerly as I positioned myself for entry. He relaxed to make it easier for me. I pushed gently, watching Ianto's face all the time. He smiled and nodded to me. I pushed all the way in and moaned with delight. It had been almost three weeks since we last had penetrating sex.

I admitted to him that I'd pulled myself off a couple of times, but penetrating sex with him was the best I'd ever had.

Taking up a rhythm, I pushed in and out of him, as Ianto reached for his own cock and stroked himself slowly. I smiled seeing the pleasure I was giving my young lover. He opened his eyes and the look I saw there; So wanton. So sexy. My everything.

As his orgasm approached, I moved my body with more urgency, touching Ianto's prostate, bringing him ever closer to the edge, too. I never wanted to let him go. Never wanted a night to go by where I didn't make love to him, or have him make love to me. It wasn't just sex, it was more. It was a necessity. A way of proving our love for each other.

Within seconds of each other Ianto and I had the most orgasmic climax. His seed spilling over my hand and stomach. I exploding inside him, filling him. I smiled as his body began to relax and I slipped out of him. I pulled Ianto up into my arms, his legs wrapped around my waist.

"You are incredible," I whispered to him.

He blushed and looked at me from under long lashes. "I really feel safe with you."

"And it'll always be that way."

I took off the condom, knotted the end and threw it in the trash bin.

We lay there in comfortable silence, our bodies cooling down.

"Rhiannon's invited us over for dinner on Friday night." He told me, a few minutes later.

"Mmm, good old home cooking."

"Her speciality; spaghetti bolognaise"

I kissed the tip of his nose. "I can't wait."

"I hear the people I built for are throwing a house warming party on Saturday. I also heard that you were invited." He turned to look at me. "Are we going?"

"We?"

"Yep. The invite usually says Plus Guest. I'm your guest."

"You are so much more, Ianto."

"How are the houses round on the lot doing? I haven't been that way this week."

"Should have them finished this time next week. Just need it to dry out for a week and they can move right on in."

"You really enjoy what you do, don't you?"

"Yeah. I like designing houses. Seeing them come alive. Off the plans and built right in front of me. It gives me a buzz."

"I've got another modelling job on Monday."

"Yeah?"

"The cover of a gay magazine."

"That's great." "It isn't a nude shoot."

"What if it was? I'm not the jealous type. I have the real thing."

"Can you get time off to come watch?"

"I think I can make time."

"It's being shot at Penarth Pier."

"I haven't been to the pier in a while. I used to enjoy hanging out looking at the sea."

"Maybe we can lunch there after."

"What time does it start?"

"Around 11 o'clock."

"I know the perfect place for lunch. We can go to Barry after."

"Cool."

I worked the rest of the week and on Friday night, we went to Ianto's sister's for dinner. Her spaghetti bolognaise was to die for. I had seconds. Ianto laughed when I got sauce down my chin.

Rhiannon and I got on like a house on fire. She was just glad I made Ianto happy. That's all she wanted. So did I.

We left for home around 11pm and I drove along the road, to where Ianto and I went a few days before. It was a warm night, just right for making love under the stars. I went to the truck, taking out the blanket I knew we'd be using this time.

Finding a secluded stop away from the car, I laid the blanket down on the ground and began to undress my lover. I wanted this to be sensual, not sexual. I wanted him to feel my love, not how horny I was. I wanted to worship his body with mine and show him just how much I loved and adored him. And I was going to take my time doing it.

Once he was naked, I kissed him from head to toe. Running my tongue across sensitive skin, bringing goose bumps to his skin. I caressed him with my fingertips. Whispered endearments in his ear.

I stood up and began to take my own clothes off very slowly. He watched my every move and I loved the look on his face as I finally took off my boxers. Both our cocks were standing to attention.

Kneeling down, I covered his body with mine. Our cocks touched, the friction oh so delicious. I moved my hips, while my fingers carded through his hair. He moved against me, running his hands up and down my back. We moved faster, as our cocks weeped pre-cum, making the movement easier.

I kissed his lips, his eyes, I buried my face in his neck, all the while rubbing my cock against his. I arched my back, pushing faster against him.

God, I didn't want this feeling of love I had for him to ever end.

As I moved, I felt sand against my body, but I didn't care. It would wash off later.

Then we both came, together. Arms wrapped around each other, holding us close. I kissed his lips, sucking on his lower lip. Ianto ran a hand over my butt then tapped it gently.

"I better be the last guy you fuck on this grass, mister."

"Scouts honour."

We laid there for another hour or so - dirt and all - before getting dressed and going back to the apartment. We fell into bed, choosing to shower in the morning.

We'd probably make love again anyway. We just couldn't seem to get enough of one another. The grittiness of the sand would remind us of the beach earlier.

The next night, we went to the house warming party. I took along a couple of bottles of good red wine. I introduced Ianto and we stayed for a couple of hours. We mingled and then went outside to take a breather. Seeing as no one seemed to miss us, we slipped away.

I drove us to an all night restaurant and we ate burgers and apple pie.

The day of the photo shoot, I went into work as usual. I wanted to check on our progress. The guys were talking and then turned to me.

"How's wedded bliss?" asked Greg.

"Ha, ha, very funny, guys."

I laughed along with them.

"I've never seen you look so contented, Jack. Ianto must be good for you."

I smiled. "Yeah, he is."

The places looked great a few more days and they would be finished. The clients would be in their respective houses by the end of August.

When I got to the shoot location, Ianto waved me into a parking space that had 'Reserved' on it. I smiled. _'That's my boy'_ I thought.

Getting out of the car, I walked up to Ianto and he kissed me, right in front of everyone. I'm not a shy guy, but I never showed my affection openly like that before, and it felt good. No one was staring at us. No one was turning their noses up in disgust. No one took any notice.

I watched as Ianto stood there by the weights machine in just skimpy white briefs. Then he disappeared behind a screen, reappearing wearing a black thong. He looked so hot, I wanted to leap the fence and take him there and then in front of everyone. But instead, I pushed my erection down with the heel of my hand, hoping no one else saw it.

After the shoot, Ianto got dressed and I took him to a café further down the walkway, at the Penarth end. We ate and chatted and laughed about my 'predicament', that didn't go unnoticed by Ianto. Trust him to make a mockery of my hard on for him.

"You looked so cute, trying to push it down. I felt sorry for it." He touched my leg with his foot. "Maybe we can do something about it, a bit later."

"I'll hold you to that."

He laughed. "I love the food here. Not too spicy but delicious."

"I've been in here a few times…with clients. They all seem to like it."

"I love the houses by the canal."

"They used it a lot in the 80's in TV shows."

"Really?"

"Yep. And the marina, too."

"It's nice down here. I like the city, but here…it's quite, tranquil."

"Are you glad you left Newprot?"

"I liked it there. The weather was much like here. My school was better. But mom had to work, so, we moved."

"Your sister was already married."

"Yep. When she was eighteen. She didn't have too, mind." He shrugged. "Johnny is a nice enough guy. He treats her and the kids well."

"How many do they have?"

"Two. Micha is 7 and David is 11."

"Do you get to see them?"

"Quite often really. And Rhiannon gives me pictures every now and then. I speak to them on the phone."

"We'll invite your family over to dinner on."

"Great, What'll you cook?"

"I make a mean lasagne."

"Perfect!"

"Okay. Once we've finished eatin', I'm gonna take you to Barry. Do you drive a car?"

"No. I never got a car. But I can drive, yes."

Getting the keys out of my pocket, I tossed them Ianto. "You can drive, then."

"I don't know how to get there!"

"Signed all the way, and I'll help you."

Ianto took the keys. "Okay. But don't blame me if we get lost."

"No chance of that, Blue Eyes."

"I'm glad you're confident, cos I'm not so sure."

Leaving the café, we headed back to the car and Ianto got in the drivers seat. It suited him, being behind the wheel. Though he didn't really feel that comfortable at first.

Parking the car was another matter. Ianto got out after three attempts and I did it for him.

I got a call from the local police that afternoon. Rhys had knocked a guard out and escaped from the Court House. Great! That's all we needed.

Getting into the car, I drove us back to my apartment. I was sure Rhys would try and get one if not both of us. Ipacked a bag for us both and headed for a little place I had over in Grangetown. Something else to explain to Ianto.

But he never asked.

Once unpacked, I checked in to see if Rhys had been caught yet. He hadn't. Ianto's sister was safe, the guys at the Court House made sure of that. One less thing for us to worry about.

Ianto was a bag of nerves and even me kissing and cuddling him didn't make things any easier for him.

Unpacking, I put the kettle on and made us coffee, even though I knew Ianto would have much rather had milk. Right now, I wanted us both alert. If Rhys wanted to find us, I'm sure he would stop at nothing until he did. He had nothing to loose, I had Ianto to protect. And I would, with my life, if needs be.

Laying in bed that first night, Ianto clung to me. I tried running my hand over his thigh, in a loving gesture, but he pushed it aside.

"Please, Jack, not now."

"I wasn't initiating sex. I just…you need to relax."

"How can I? Rhys is after us!"

"He doesn't know where we are. No one does. I used to live here after I left home. I rented it out for a while, but apart from the leasing agent, no one knows about it."

He turned in my arms so his back was against my chest. Then he moved forward, so we were no longer touching.

"Have you brought any of your old flames here?"

"No. Just you."

"Are there any other houses?"

"No." I put my arm across his chest, pulling him close again. "There is only you in my life, now."

He leaned his head back until it touched my forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're scared, I know that."

"He won't find us, will he?"

"No, he won't."

'_Fingers crossed, Jack'_

The next day, we went grocery shopping. Apart from a few canned goods and a jar of coffee and some creamer, we didn't have much in. Ianto stuck close to me, while we went round the small supermarket. I popped things into the basket I carried and he held my arm. We got a few looks from older people, but on the whole, it was okay. Once we'd got what we wanted, we headed back.

Have you ever thought about living here," Ianto asked, as I was unpacking the

bags.

"Not really. There isn't much call for an architect here."

Ianto switched the TV on. I was dreading the news.

We sat there for almost twenty minutes, but they didn't mention Rhys. Maybe that was just as well. Ianto was a bag of nerves as it was. Hearing about that murderer would only make him worse.

As I was fixing sandwiches and a side salad for lunch, Ianto was heading for the door. I grabbed his arm as he went passed me. He pulled away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I can't sit here knowing he's out there!"

"He can't get to us here! I keep tellin' you that. Why won't you believe me?"

"I want to… I just, I can't stay here!"

I took his hand in mine, he jerked it way from me. "Don't!"

"Ianto?"

"You can't make this go away and you can't make it better. I won't live like this, Jack. I won't!"

"What do you want to do, go back and let him find you? Kill you…kill both of us. Cos he's gonna have to get through me to get to you!"

His face went pale.

"Ianto, please. Just sit down and think about it for a minute. Do you really want to go back? Your sister will be scared out of her wits."

"She doesn't have to know."

"So what, she waits until a police officer knocks on her door and tells her her brother is dead? I don't think so." I ran a hand through my hair. "If you wanna go back, we'll go. But not to the apartment." I walked to the door and back to stand in front of him. "We'll go to a hotel."

"Can we leave now, please?"

I looked at the half emptied shopping bags. "Okay. You repack the groceries, I'll pack our things."

I walked towards the bedroom, not looking back.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay. I understand."

But I didn't. I wanted to keep him safe and he wanted to get right back in the firing line. It didn't make sense to me. But I went along with it…for now, anyway.

Most of the drive back to the City Centre was in silence, strained at that. He couldn't look at me and I was finding it harder and harder not to just stop the car and give him a good hard shake. Not that it would have done any good. He was stubborn. I wonder if he got that from his mom or dad.

Pulling up into the parking lot of the Travelodge, we went inside. They had a twin room, so I took it.

Once in the room, I unpacked and then went down to the restaurant, alone. I was just about to start my meal, when Ianto stepped out of the elevator. I watched as he entered the restaurant and walked over to my table.

"Can we talk?"

I motioned to the seat opposite me.

"I know I'm being a pain, but I…he won't stop looking for us. I don't want to be on the run for the rest of my life. I don't want you put in danger." He took a breath. "I want us to enjoy our time together, not be lookin' over our shoulders to see who might be there." He touched my hand. "Can you understand that, Jack?"

I put down my fork, taking his hand in both of mine. "I do understand, but it's foolish to put yourself out there. Rhys will make a wrong move and the police will get him. They will, Ianto. You just have to let this go."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say that to me, ever, okay?"

He just nodded.

"Go get something to eat."

He got up and walked to the counter. The food was laid out in covered bowls. He half filled a plate and came back to sit down again. He looked at me and smiled. My heart melted.

"We'll call you mom after we've eaten."

"Thanks."

I took his free hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "How's your side? I saw you grimace earlier."

"I need some more pain killers." He looked to his left. "Maybe they sell them in the Hotel shop."

"We can go check."

Ianto picked as his meal and I could see the pain and stress on his face. Standing up, I moved beside him, and we went to the small shop. It sold quite a few things, including pain killers. We bought a few boxes and then went back to our room. Once there I got him a glass of water, took out three tablets and passed them both to him. He put the tablets in his mouth and took a long drink from the glass.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?"

He turned sad eyes to me. "Okay." Then, "Will you lie with me, please?"

How could I resist an offer like that? I couldn't.

We laid together, spooning. I had my arms around him, like an octopus; so he remarked. It felt good. I was afraid he was drifting from me, but it felt better, holding him again.

He fell asleep and I could hear his even breathing in sleep. He was quiet. Never snored. I wondered if I did. No one ever said I did. Then again, I never asked.

I moved my arm from under his head and got off the bed. Ianto stirred, shifted position and then lay still. I sighed quietly. Going to the door, I went outside and then down to the lobby. I took out my mobile and walked to the back of the hotel where the swimming pool was. It was all bathed in afternoon sunshine.

"Hey, Tony, it's Jack."

"_Where you bin, man? We've looked all over for ya!"_

"Sorry. The guy who shot Ianto broke out of the Court House. I didn't want him comin' after Ianto."

"_You both okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine."

"_Not at your place, thought?"_

Should I tell him?

No.

"We're outta town. Won't be back until they've caught the brother-of-a-bitch."

"_I hear ya."_

"I need a favour."

"_Ask away."_

"Look after the buildings for me until I get back. They'll be finished soon and I want the owners to be able to get in and measure up."

"_Leave it with me and John, Jack."_

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"_Take it easy, man."_

"Yeah, thanks."

I hung up, walked back inside and was met by two police officers. I tried to bypass them, but one caught hold of my arm.

"Jack Harkness?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You got Ianto Jones with you?"

My eyes went involuntarily upward.

"His sister's worried. Called us."

"You know about the shootin'?"

"Yeah, we know."

"And Rhys Matthews is still out there somewhere just itchin' to kill one or both of us."

"Look, just call her, okay?"

"Okay."

They went to leave.

"How did you find us?"

"Computer. When you registered. Automatically went to our computer. We had an APB out on both of you. Gotta a call on the radio to say you were both here."

"Oh my God, Ianto!"

Running over to the lift I pounded the call button. The officers thought I was mad.

"Don't you see, If someone hacks into the computer, or has a scanner, they can find

us too!"

As the lift door opened, we all piled in. Reaching my floor, I ran to the door, kicking it in.

Rhys was beside Ianto, at gun at his head. Ianto had tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was you at the door."

"Told ya, if I can't have him neither can you." Rhys hissed between clenched teeth.

As he turned back to look at Ianto, I took the nearest cops gun from it's holster and fired three times. Rhys turned, a stunned, looking at the blood seeping through his shirt, a shocked look on his face. He dropped the gun in his hand and I stepped forward, knocking him out of the way. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Ianto was shaking like a leaf as I took him into my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all over. He can't hurt us now."

I smoothed back damp hair. Kissed his forehead. Whispered endearments into his ear. Just held him close.

The cop retrieved his gun and stood beside me. "If anyone asks, I shot him, okay?"

I nodded, grateful that I wouldn't have to go through a trial. It was self defence anyway.

As soon as Ianto had calmed down, we called his sister and let her know he was alright. The next thing we did was check out and go back to the apartment. I hated those twin beds!

We lay there in the darkness, listening to each other breathing, holding each other close. Ianto felt relaxed. More so than in the last few days. I was just glad it was all over and that we could get on with our lives without the threat of Rhys handing over us like a storm cloud ready to rain down on us.

Wednesday evening came and we had Ianto's family to dinner. I cooked lasagne and we had a green salad with it and garlic bread sticks. The evening went well. I really liked them and I think they approved of me.

After they left, I carried Ianto into the bedroom, placing him on the bed.

"Now I'm going to fuck you into the mattress." I told him.

"Not if I get undressed first."

We both undress amidst laughter and lots of kissing. I don't remember who won. Who cares. In the end, we both did.

THE END


End file.
